plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Football Zombie
The Football Zombie is a powerful zombie first met in the Night levels. The Football Zombie itself is only as strong as a normal Zombie, but cannot be damaged unless its helmet absorbs enough damage to fall off or is stolen by a Magnet-shroom (without a helmet, it takes 10 normal damage shots like a regular zombie). The football zombie is incredibly annoying and it is recommended to use Magnet-shrooms unless your defense is above average. Overview Absorbs 80 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 24, 47, 70, and 75 normal damage shots. Strategy Adventure Mode and Survival: Endless The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots. The use of heavy damage plants, such as the Melon-pult, or movement restricting plants, such as the Snow Pea, Kernel-pult, and Winter Melon, are other options. In general, just pile tons of fire power onto it if these options are unavailable, or use an instant kill. Hypno-shrooms are also good against them in earlier levels. I, Zombie Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not recharging. Otherwise, deploy when large amounts of damage need to be absorbed. (Sometimes, it may be more efficient to use a Ladder Zombie instead of one if there is a Snow Pea, as frequently less damage would need to be absorbed if the zombie in that row was able to move at a normal speed, and the peas cannot go through the ladder.) Trivia * Most zombies lose their left arm when they take enough damage. The Football Zombie loses its right arm instead. * In the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, in Survival: Night (Hard): Endless, and Vasebreaker Endless, you can encounter a black-and-grey Giga Football Zombie with the health of a Gargantuar. * If a Football Zombie chews on a Garlic, it will not stop and make a face, but will instead go instantly to another lane. The only other zombies that do this are the Ladder Zombie and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. ** Maybe he doesn't remember what's the name of the sport but he knows how to play it. *The Football Zombie's helmet is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *In the website of Plants vs Zombies, the Football Zombie has a regular Zombie head and a piece of dirt on the headwear, but in the game, the Football Zombie has purple eyes and looks at the house, and the piece of dirt is absent. *The Football Zombie is the one of the three characters that have stripes on their faces. The other two are the Giga Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *Instead of a number on the Football Zombie's jersey and helmet, there's a skull. *If a Football Zombie is hit by Butter while running, it may cause him to freeze in midair. this will also happen if he is frozen by an ice-shroom. Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies